


Ephymeral: A Concept of Love

by Koma_21



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_21/pseuds/Koma_21
Summary: Ephemeral. [ih-fem-er-uh]Lasting a very short time; short-lived; transitoryLasting but one day.The moment his sapphire eyes met mine, the moment his soft hand flew out to softly caress my cheek, I knew, like a flower destined for an ephemeral bloom, that my love would be short-lived.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Ephymeral: A Concept of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is Koma. This is my first actual fanfiction so please go easy on me haha. This is very short but I hope you enjoy it I guess.

Everyone has a secret to keep. One that is buried deeply in someone’s heart, never to be told to anyone. Like a child’s forgotten toy, kept hidden and probably forgotten.

“God...I didn’t even hit him that hard” Skeppy winces as he rubs the edge of his swollen cheek. He sighs as he looks out the window of the old bus he sat in. The ambiance of the environment made him feel sleepy but he ought to fight the comfortableness he felt in his seat. The orange sun slowly sets into the ocean outside, rays of sunlight hit the old and cracked window panes. It had always been like this. Every day he would go to school but get home with another bruise or a nosebleed. It felt so…repeated and tiring.

A few moments later, screeching tires began to fill the silence that seemed too long. Skeppy hopped off the bus and began to make his way through a small alleyway. It was covered in vines, the colors of the brick walls started to fade into a powdered gray. He continued walking up the small path, his hands lightly brushing against the walls until he reached a small patio. Just like the walls before, it was fading out of color, and with nature almost taking over.

He reached over the old door after he cleared the path from leaves. He takes a deep sigh before finally twisting the knob and entering the dark house.

“Bad? Are you there?” he calls out as he lit the lamp next to the door. No sight of his friend anywhere. There were only scattered books, a half-eaten pizza slice that he bought yesterday, and dust in the small house. Skeppy calls out again, this time louder and his irritation was more apparent. He leaves his bag onto one of the empty chairs and decides to grab one of the books laid on the floor. “Beginner songs for Young Guitarists” Skeppy’s face was slowly filled with confusion as he kept reading the small book.

It was filled with chords and songs that he was all too familiar with. He scans around the room and notices that all of the books laid on the ground were all related to music. Specifically the only instrument he ever played and kept, the guitar. He slowly makes his way up the stairs, still confused as to why Bad would suddenly try learning how to play the guitar. In his heart, it pained him so much that it felt suffocating. It felt like something was smothering his heart every time he heard a small strum of the guitar strings. He kept on climbing up until he heard a soft melody and Bad’s gentle voice.

“All that I need is your voice...Here to guide the way”

Skeppy’s eyes widened, his head quickly turned towards Bad, who was sitting next to a large window, holding his guitar. The suffocating feeling intensified as he heard the song. It pained him to hear it, and it will forever pain him to hear it ever again. But what surprised him more was not the fact that Bad sung a song that meant so much to him, it was the fact that he could hold a guitar in the first place.

“Bad….?” Skeppy whispers. Advancing slowly towards the man dressed in black.

“Oh hey, Skeppy! You’re back. I’m trying to learn this song that I found in your roo-”

“How did you pick up the guitar?”

This was Skeppy’s secret. The secret that he would carry even to his grave. His best friend, Bad as he would call himself, was no ordinary human.

Bad was a ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> plot twist go brr haha


End file.
